<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Husband by Cers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331265">His Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cers/pseuds/Cers'>Cers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Essek Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Essek Week, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Professor AU, Prompt: Teaching, Simple as, ambiguous modern!Wildemount setting, belatedly added even though published before, just pure vibing because i love these two nerds and needed to see them as professors, married husbands, still magic though, zero plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cers/pseuds/Cers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Transmutation: 101 is headed by a human. He is red-haired, bespectacled, and speaks in a soft, Zemnian accent. The first thing you might notice would be his blue eyes, or maybe even his knitted scarf (which usually matches his cardigan for that day). Alternatively it might be the freckles on his nose, or the crinkle at his mouth- like he’s just had a happy thought. </p><p>And yet, despite all of this, the first thing you will probably notice is his cat."</p><p>a.k.a. Not Another Shadowgast Professor AU! (with zero plot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Essek Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Essek Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wildemount University is decently sized with several co-campuses in various other cities. Their student body was large and diverse. The departments, equally so. </p><p>Of some of the more popular departments and classes were those of the Arcane schools.</p><p>The schools are varied in interest, with enchantment and evocation ranking quite high, and the more difficult transmutation and dunamancy of the quieter subjects. </p><p>Based in the crossroads city of Zadash, Transmutation 101 is headed by a human. He is red-haired, bespectacled, and speaks in a soft, Zemnian accent. The first thing you might notice would be his blue eyes, or maybe even his knitted scarf (which usually matches his cardigan for that day). Alternatively it might be the freckles on his nose, or the crinkle at his mouth- like he’s just had a happy thought. </p><p>And yet, despite all of this, the first thing you will probably notice is his cat. </p><p>Professor Widogast is not old, he is not notably scarred and he is not a soldier or a fighter. You don’t think. His frame is lean, and shy. He is, however, very upfront about suffering from PTSD. He speaks to new classes and students, informing them of his orange, furry companion Frumpkin, and asks that you pay his familiar no mind. Frumpkin helps him cope, acts as a friend, and service animal. He speaks openly about such things, as he believes to diminish any stigma around such mental health disorders. </p><p>There are not but a few students in the class who breathe a little easier after hearing so. </p><p>Housed in one of the older, lesser-used buildings, he is one of the more popular teachers, though hard to imagine at first given his classes are so small. His subject is aimed towards beginners and new-starts, which is ideal given his clear, soft tones. That, however, does not negate the difficulty of the course work, and so many defer to the more popular schools. He is always very understanding if someone wishes to bow out, and wishes them nothing but luck going forward. </p><p>Professor Widogast prefers these smaller numbers. It means he does not have to raise his voice, and can speak to his students on a more level, casual basis. He usually perches on the front edge of his desk, ankles crossed and hands folded in his lap so he can be as comfortable as possible when facing his class. It works. </p><p>Within days the students are gathering to the well-used, wooden front desks, now more in a huddle than spread out and alone as before. Discussions are fluent and well-thought, ideas and debates bouncing around organically. Occasionally the professor goes to the blackboard to explain further concepts, his body language is wide and expressive when he does, face lit up and voice beguiling. He circles and re-circles equations, dots the chalk over and over on the board to emphasise his points. His hands wave in excitement, his eyes are wide with passion. His words undulate with emotion once he really gets started, his accent thickening the longer his commentary goes on. You're <em>mesmerised</em>.</p><p>He’ll stop to posit a question and quickly point at someone unexpected- and the students answer immediately! “<em>Yes</em>!” He cries! “<em>Wunderbar </em>!” And now he’s bouncing with the vibrating energy in the room- you are too! His hands are flapping when the young woman who’s been struggling to get her head around this one equation is now explaining it in great detail to the older man beside her and-</p><p>His energy is infectious, and it is difficult to not love him. </p><p>And when he absently unbuttons and rolls up his baggy sleeves (for the chalk is <em> covering </em> his forearms now), you see the scars. They're faded, and numerous, and very definitely <em>there</em>.  </p><p>You wonder. And wonder. And...figure… that it’s <em> probably </em> related to his PTSD. But you never find out. No one dares ask about them. You respect him too much. You <em> like </em>him too much. It doesn’t change anything about him, you decide. And it’s none of your business. </p><p>And when class is winding down, and the excitement of today’s lesson runs out of steam, he tugs the sleeves down hastily, as if he almost forgot he’d done it in his fervor. You’ll say goodbye to him, with a kind, understanding smile, and he will offer a warm one in return while Frumpkin jumps into his arms. You hear the quiet mutterings of Zemnian into orange fur as you exit the classroom. </p><p>During these energised lessons though, when the low sun shines in the windows on a late afternoon, Frumpkin can be felt curling around your feet. He purrs and meows, and sometimes you sneak him a snack. You are <em> sure </em>that Professor Widogast knows this, but he doesn’t protest it. Instead, if you’re caught, he’ll give you a little wink. A friendly tally starts up to see who can sneak Frumpkin the most without being caught. You win one week. </p><p>The work is difficult, as it should be. The concepts are involved and complex, even for a beginner’s class. But this doesn’t stop the professor from being readily available to reiterate or go over a theory again and again. He has several methods, from verbally redefining, to drawing on board or paper, to conjuring three-dimensional illusions to help his students garner a better understanding of his teachings. His methods are wide and varied, and by the end there’s students challenging him with ideas and forward thinking. He is <em> delighted </em>when this happens.</p><p>Though his favourite way to divulge his knowledge is always just sitting and talking, perched on the edge of his desk as though you were a friend come round for tea.</p><p>He will wave to you, outside of class, usually with a soft <em> ‘hallo </em>.’ On campus you might see him, striding, books in one arm, satchel across the other. Occasionally a sandwich piece being scoffed as he goes. His hair (usually tied back) might escape and flair behind him wild and aflame. </p><p>You understand very easily why people say he’s easy on the eyes. You like him, and somewhat know him. The attraction is there initially - he’s adorable-  but it fades to something more homely, more admiring. He is a very intelligent man, and approachable and kind to boot. And it’s a very good class to look forward to mainly because of him. </p><p>The practical work is <em> fun</em>. It’s still careful and guarded, but it’s fun. Beginning with static materials and working up to organic is a journey. Eventually, he tells you, you will learn personal shape-shifting. But that is <em> years </em>down the line. He speaks of some of his own favourite polymorphs, and you <em>beg</em> him to show you. He apologises while laughing, the enthusiasm never ceasing to amaze him shown by his class, and says its not allowed outside of those designated classes. “Stick with me a few more years, ja? We will have you swinging from the spires in no time!”</p><p>And if <em> that </em>doesn’t just incite the class to work harder. </p><p>He can go off on tangents, usually related in a roundabout way to what he’s explaining, but whenever he does it’s with the fondest of love. He often speaks of this-one-time-whens with some friends of his, some of whom now work around the university, you recognise. And it’s fascinating hearing of some of the tales of your own professors, especially when he leaves it open-ended and an ‘and that’s another story, mein freunds.’ He laughs at the groans and the 'no! please continue!'s , but carries on with his explanations. </p><p>He talks of his spouse often, in these tales, with little anecdotes and stories- though never by name. It’s always ‘my husband’ or ‘my other half’. And it’s always spoken with such <em> affection </em>. There is a ring on his finger, it is silver with gold in-laid. It glints in the afternoon sun when he’s ranting and raving and gesturing and waving. He’ll look at it with a soft smile when he thinks no one is looking. </p><p>You figure out in those early days that his husband is the only thing to rival his passion for magic. </p><hr/><p>At the opposite end of the spectrum is Professor Thelyss. Heading the more recently implemented Dunamancy field, his work is ground-breaking on occasion, and new. As a result he is <em> very </em>selective about his admissions. Held only for the advanced seniors of the magical schools, his work is grueling and challenging- held to the highest of standards. </p><p>His pale, white hair is always combed back, not a hair out of place. It is elegant and styled, much like his outfits. Dark colours to complement his dark skin, usually form-fitting and fashionable. Accented with silvers and whites, he owns his entire aesthetic. There’s usually one or two in the class who eventually attempt to mimic or take influence from him. This may or may not include yourself. </p><p>The hall he favours for teaching is smaller than most, all white walls and dark accents to accompany. It is minimalistic, and everything has a proper place. Sleek, would be the word, to match himself. </p><p>The room is filled with a select number of individual tables, compared to the long benches of other lecture halls. The purpose of this allows him to sometimes shift the otherwise front-facing furniture outwards and demonstrate his spells with his audience in a circle around him. For all it sounds like unnecessary fanfare, it actually gives you a unique insight into how the spells look and are formed from any angle you wish. You work up the courage one day to tell him that, and he gives a genuine <em> thank you </em>. It endears him to you just a little. </p><p>His voice is loud and clear, facts delivered are concise and to the point. He is not an unkind teacher, very willing to repeat himself (within reason, you find very quickly), and re-explain his meanings. He will make sure his students have <em> all </em>the information they need to not only figure things out on their own, but come to the right conclusions. </p><p>His marking is severe and harsh, but only because Dunamancy demands it so. Messing with time, space, and gravity makes for very cautious dealings indeed. Without full respect and comprehension, Professor Thelyss won’t let you move on in the class, and perhaps one or two eventually drop out. He lets them without pushing.  </p><p>His lectures are substantial and involved, students quickly learning to share notes to catch anything missed. It helps. His own notes are meticulous and available, and the work assigned hard. But then you find, looking back over your revision, that it is all slowly clicking into place. Aspects that were alien to you only a few weeks ago, are now the grounding principles of your current focus. Equations that were elaborate and labyrinthine, now make the most perfect of sense. References and static constants now come easier to you than your other classes combined. Whatever it is Professor Thelyss is doing, it’s working right, for you are <em> absorbing </em>this. </p><p>Saying that, you won’t even so much as <em> look </em>at casting a spell or practical work for the first two months. He requires <em>absolute</em> understanding on paper of a concept before validating you to go further. Such things, he says, are not magics to be trifled with on a whim. The practical lessons require much planning and even more introspection afterwards. He is a hard, pressing teacher, of that there is no doubt. </p><p>But it is for the best of reasons, you learn. He talks of mistakes, irresponsibility, <em>carelessness</em>. Not in his own class, no. He is too strict to allow it. But of other dumanancy practitioners, and those studying and using arts adjacent to it. He speaks of greed, overreaching, and returning to dust. You believe him, he won’t let you not. Not when his voice is low and his expression dark. There’s history there, but you don’t dare ask. </p><p>There is one more thing about the Dunamantic Professor that you pick up on. You all do. Very quickly. </p><p>He doesn’t appear to walk, instead he <em>floats</em>. And this is the most curious thing about him. Over his outfits, he dons a long, dark teacher’s robe, and it reaches his feet as he glides around the room. He circles the class as he talks, going up one aisle, curling round the back, talking at you while you furiously keep up. His information is valuable and golden, you lap it up readily. You’re so distracted in lectures like these, that you almost startle when a dark mantle flutters on by you going up the aisle. Your head has been down low this whole time, and he keeps his voice steady no matter where he is in the room. He’s scarily stealthy like that.</p><p>And then it is on a day like this, with your nose to your paper, note-taking going feverishly, that you spy a flash of orange by his desk. A quick glance and- nothing. But you could have sworn that looked like- </p><p>And now you’ve missed several sentences and groan to catch back up to the topic at hand. </p><p>Professor Thelyss doesn’t often drift off-topic. He is singular-minded and very focused. Despite his stern exterior, his passion and excitement for Dunamancy is palpable, and very ardent. Except for those rare, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it, where he mentions his husband. </p><p>At first you think you’ve misheard. He was discussing a particular aspect of redefining time and you could have sworn he said ‘or as my husband would say-’. And then you see the band on his hand. </p><p>It was easy to miss, to be fair, he wears a number of rings and adornments. They’re not ostentatious, or gaudy. They’re complimentary, and subtle, but sure enough, there is one on his ring finger. You can’t see it up close, Professor Thelyss doesn’t often afford you time for any scrutiny outside of your work. </p><p>You didn’t peg him for someone to have been married, he gives off big 'solitary loner' vibes, but you shrug and move forward. That’s pretty cool, but you have work to catch up on. Things are starting to get hectic in and out of classes, and the workload is piling. You do fall behind a little in class, but Professor Thelyss has noticed your commitment and adjusts to allow you time to catch up. He even slides you a book to help with a quick dip of his chin. You do recover over the next few weeks. You purchase a Thank-You card with a picture of a cat climbing a clock on it (and an awful time-based-pun) and slide it in the pages of the book before you return it. It’s sitting on his desk the next day. </p><p>For all you had heard from others that ‘oh that Thelyss is a hardass, <em> good luck </em>!’ you’ve found him to be respectful, dedicated, and patient. His discipline is a dangerous one, and now several months into the curriculum, you understand why he touts such solid understanding before even thinking of casting. </p><p>You’re grateful to have him. </p><hr/><p>Outside of university, you work a job. It’s night-work, weekend-work, but it pays. The restaurant primarily deals in fare commonly found from the Menagerie Coast, making it a popular place to frequent when in Zadash. </p><p>And it’s on one of your shifts, when you’re bustling between tables, smiling widely at kids in their chairs, and ‘oh can I get you some refills?’, that you spy a table for two. With only one occupant. </p><p>He was hard to see, to be fair. The table was one of their more secluded ones- far to the back, up against a wall, out of the main lights. And tonight, while not overly full with patrons, was still full enough to not allow you a moment’s peace. But even so, the shock of white hair was like a lantern in the dark. </p><p>Drow aren’t uncommon in Zadash, neither are white-haired ones. Nevertheless, there’s only one person you’re familiar with who combs it like that. And seeing him sitting alone, without his robes donned or floating around the room commanding its attention, was odd for you. Like seeing the moon during the day. You know it happens, but surprises you when it does for it’s not in its usual place. </p><p>He appears to be waiting for someone, and already has a glass of water going. You spare a thought if it’s his husband, especially somewhere so intimate. You feel… excited, to maybe see this mystery spouse, and then ashamed at yourself for wandering through the man’s privacy. </p><p>Making the right decision, you ask another server to take over that table for you. You say he’s your professor and they understand immediately. </p><p>So you put him to the back of your mind, and focus on your other customers. The clientele is pleasant today, with good-natured people and happy parties in tow. The food from the kitchens is wonderful as always, and you think you’ll order the Port Damali paella for your break today. </p><p>And then there’s a streak of orange, and a cat that is unmistakably <em>Frumpkin</em> is bounding down between the tables right up to-</p><p>Professor Thelyss. </p><p>And you watch as Frumpkin leaps into his lap, and the Professor lights up with a ‘ah! hello!’ , immediately petting him and looking to scan the room. You follow his gaze and sure enough, Professor Widogast is sliding between the tables, clutching his satchel of books close to his chest with soft ‘apologies, excuse me- ah!’ before reaching his waiting company. </p><p>And then Professor Thelyss is <em> standing </em> and oh, he’s a little shorter than Professor Widogast, and they’re both beaming at each other-</p><p>You look away as they go to greet each other in a very intimate manner, sneaking a peak a moment later only to find that Professor Thelyss still has his hands on Professor Widogast’s face, and one of Widogast’s hands is resting very comfortable at Thelyss’ waist-</p><p>Ah. </p><p>That makes sense. </p><p>The rest of your shift is a blur as you operate in a daze with this information, matching clues from what the other said about his husband and by the end you’re left with nothing short of relief that you asked to swap tables beforehand. You don’t think you could bear to face them. But when you go to your classes after the weekend, expecting them to <em> know </em> that <em> you </em>know, you find that your embarrassment is erased when two things happen:</p><p>The first, is that Professor Widogast has a new item on his desk. It’s a white card, with an image and a time-based pun. You spy it just as you pass the desk on the way in, and nearly do a double take as the card clearly has an orange cat climbing up a clock. If it weren’t for the single word that stated ‘Congratulations!’ you would have thought it the very same one you gifted your Dunamancy professor. </p><p>The second thing to happen, is Professor Thelyss loudly proclaiming about his husband’s new published paper on <em> Transmogrification </em> and its almost-overnight success. He is smiling, and he is exuberant and detailed, speaking of how far you can take a field truly, just how much is <em> actually </em>possible. He speaks of oceans and depths and just how far his husband swam with such strength to divine such an publication. His passion engulfs the rest of the lesson and you notice that you can’t help just how many are fascinated despite it being off-topic. </p><p>And when he casually says the paper is Professor Widogast’s, well, you take a little pleasure in the collective silence-and-then-soft-gasps that follow. </p><p>Ah yes, you think. It does make perfect sense, how these two are just perfect for each other. They’re mirrored, opposite in <em>so</em> many ways- and yet so, <em>so</em> alike they may as well be one person. Their love is quiet, and subtle, and revered… unless of course they’re talking about the other. </p><p>And you find yourself hoping for something nearly half as treasured as what they have together, one day. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big shout out to the ETFC Discord server for their sexy vibes and inspiring this piece. I cannot draw or art so the best I can do is simply describe them in their natural habitat. I'll leave plot to the professional AU authors &lt;3 </p><p>Love y'all!</p><p>Final shout out to my secondary school history teacher (love you Mr. D!) for inspiring some of Professor Widogast, and my university first-year maths lecturer for some of Professor Thelyss' mannerisms!</p><p>(Edit: Added to my Essek Week 2020 series because ngl, this is Peak Teaching for me)</p><p>[[Edit: beautiful art by @djwellsted on twitter / ETFC and I'M SOBBING IT'S THEM IT'S THE WIZARDS-]]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>